


non tous les chats noirs ne portent pas malheur

by LaCacciatrice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a sap, M/M, They are gay, i can't believe i wrote something so sweet, nino has a crush, plagg is an asshole but we love him, we been knew, without angst wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: A black thing... yawned? Nino blinked again. And again. He was sitting there like an idiot and looking at a dark spot with big green eyes. There was a creature with demonic eyes on his balcony.Like any sensible human, he screamed.Or where Nino meets Plagg and he shares his bed with his two celebrity crushes... at the same time. Who are exactly the same person.





	non tous les chats noirs ne portent pas malheur

**Author's Note:**

> Those kids are so gay, so sweet and so soft. I love them.
> 
> Oh, and, as usual, English isn't even my 3rd lang lol I only self studied for a couple of years, please be gentle with me. Also, no beta, no proofreading, nothing. Nada. Niente. I'm a mess.

It was a chilly early-September night that felt like a reminder of summer coming to an end which was another reminder of the fact that schools were starting soon. So, like any other chilly September night that reminded him of his late nights being numbered due to school, Nino was planning to spend it playing video games and watching YouTube videos ‘till morning and sleep until midday. His mother could complain about him not fixing his sleeping schedule before school started later. 

Of course, his plans for the night didn’t include hearing a loud thump coming from his balcony. Living in Paris for the last 2 years meant every time you heard a strange noise coming from somewhere close, you thought of an akuma before burglar or spooky stuff. Nino was on his feet long before he heard the noise. He was about to go down to the kitchen to get himself a warm cup of tea. And now he was eyeing his balcony door warily. He watched enough horror movies to know that asking who is there or opening the door would mean he is first to die. He and Adrien made fun of those characters who died first several times. But now standing in front of his balcony door, he felt like an idiot. Because he knew he was going to open this door and probably die a horrible death and then Adrien will be so disappointed in him because he fell for this cliché. And Adrien, poor Adrien will have no one to throw him birthday parties and tell him his father is an asshole in the gentlest way possible. Because someone really need to help that boy to understand that you don’t have to put up with your abusive and neglectful parent. It doesn’t make you ungrateful. 

It was almost romantic that his last thoughts before opening a door to his own demise were about his sweet adorable and very pretty best friend.

Of course, this wasn’t a horror movie, so, he didn’t die. 

It took him a couple of seconds to notice what made the sound in the first place. It was dark and he was not ready to turn the lights on, facing a crazy akuma or Samara (which didn’t make any sense because Samara would use his PC to come out, not his balcony).

“Wow, Chat Noir, dude?” There, laying in the middle of his balcony, was none other than one of Paris’ superhero duo. Clad in all black, except for his warm blond hair, he was hard to spot in the dark. Nino stood there for a second, still stunned by the turn of events. Chat Noir was on his balcony. He was laying on his floor. And he was definitely not conscious. This was the wakeup call he needed. He got down on his knees, one hand reaching forward to the fallen hero. He didn’t know if it was okay to touch, would he be mad? He was unconscious and probably hurt and needed help. Yet Nino felt awkward. He talked to Alya about his celebrity crush a couple of times. She was totally cool about it especially since she had her own eyes on Ladybug. Adrien didn’t really care about Chat Noir, he was on Alya’s side with his crush on Ladybug. At least Nino believed his best friend had a crush on the Red. He always talked about her like she was some sort of goddess. It was clear that Adrien had so much respect and admiration for the Bug. Marinette didn’t care about heroes but again, she was rarely there when akuma attacks happened and she was always too absent minded to pay attention to what’s happening around her (or maybe that’s how she liked to show herself). 

Anyway, Nino wasn’t going to let his awkward crush to stop him from helping one of their heroes. He turned Chat Noir on his back carefully. Nino couldn’t see any injuries however maybe he should have turned the lights on. He also felt bad for leaving the blond boy on the cold hard floor of his balcony. But what was he supposed to do? Drag him into his room? 

While he was having a little panic attack, a green light blinded him for a moment. Then he was left in the darkness once again. He blinked several times to get rid of all those spots blocking his vision. But one of them stayed. One of the spots. Except it wasn’t a spot. 

A black thing... yawned? Nino blinked again. And again. He was sitting there like an idiot and looking at a dark spot with big green eyes. There was a creature with demonic eyes on his balcony.

“Adrien, cheeeeese.” The creature whined. It talked. The spot with demonic eyes talked.

Like any sensible human, he screamed. 

However, the creature didn’t seem bothered. He blinked at Nino slowly. 

 “Oh, hey Nino. Do you have any cheese? I need to recharge to take this idiot back home.” He sounded annoyed. Nino was about to crawl against a wall when he heard his own name.

“Wait...” he sounded way too calm to his own ears. “You know my name?”

“Sure. I sit by your side almost every day.” The creature answered almost amusedly. “Now, I need some cheese.” Nino would think this creature (whatever it’s) was being rude if he wasn’t so stupefied.

Nino was about to get on his feet to go down to the kitchen like he was about to do before Chat Noir dropped—

“Wait a second.” Nino looked down at the forgotten hero, still out cold. It was still dark but Nino didn’t need a lamp to recognize the face he looked at almost every day.

“ADRIEN!”

He slapped his hands to his mouth, praying he didn’t wake up the entire neighbourhood.  

“I literally just said his name, like, 30 seconds ago.” Black creature said, rolling his eyes at him. It probably did but Nino was so stunned and confused to realize it. It’s not like you meet a magical creature who knows your name every day. Well, according to what it said, they do.

“But-- What is he—I mean, you—” Nino babbled, not knowing what he was trying to say as well. His brain stopped working the second he saw his best friend replacing the black clad superhero. 

“Look.” Green eyed demon said annoyedly. “Long story short, I’m a kwami. Name is Plagg. I grant powers. This dork was chosen to become le Chat Noir. I mean, the kid is alright, don’t get me wrong. But he’s always like _‘oh, no,_ _Plagg_ _, we have to be responsible’_ ,  _‘oh, Ladybug needs us we have to go now,_ _Plagg_ _’_  blah blah blah! We can’t just stay inside, eat cheese and take looooong naps for once! Because noooo, he wants to go out and fight bad guys. Then there’s his father who—” Nino blinked at him with a blank expression.

“Adrien is Chat Noir?” Plagg groaned.

“I thought we already established that!” Kwami facepalmed with his little paw and if Nino wasn’t so shocked (because oh my god, Adrien was Chat Noir!!), he would squeal like Marinette when she sees Adrien because Plagg had little paws!!

Adrien’s groans were a wakeup call for Nino. It helped him to sober up a bit. First thing first. He had to get Adrien inside. Because without a super suit, he could get sick easily. And he had to see what’s wrong with him. He looked around uncertainly. Then he wrapped Adrien’s limp arm around his neck and tried to stand up. In a kind of funny way, it was really easy. Adrien was really light. You would expect a superhero (especially one as tall as Adrien) would weigh more. 

“Can you open the door for me?” Nino asked Plagg, during his panic attack he didn’t even realize it was closed. Plagg muttered something he couldn’t hear but still opened it. Nino dragged Adrien to his bed. He paid special attention to lay him down carefully. Adrien groaned again but didn’t open his eyes. Nino looked down at his best friend regardfully.

He taught he knew Adrien but he couldn’t find the connection between soft spoken gentle boy and the superhero with devil may care attitude and flirtatious grin. Then it hit him.

He was appreciating Adrien’s black leather clad ass for 2 years. 

He even told Adrien how good Chat Noir looked in that suit of his.

He wanted to scream again. 

“So, will you give me any cheese?” Plagg asked annoyedly. “I can’t take him back before eating. I prefer camembert, by the way.”

“He can stay, it’s okay.” Nino said. Plagg’s green eyes were watching him which made Nino a bit uncomfortable. His green eyes were nothing like Adrien, they reminded him more of Chat Noir.  _Oh_.

“Sure. Umm. I am going to—Yeah.” He almost run out of the room. When he reached the kitchen, he was surprised that his parents weren’t awake. But again, he didn’t make that much noise expect the one time he screamed and he was out in the balcony then.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down and opened the fridge. Everything was going too fast, he almost believed he was dreaming. Except he didn’t know why he would dream of a miniature grumpy cat harassing him for camembert. He had some boursin alongside with emmental and his father’s favourite, reblochon. He also found Beaufort after some searching. But no camembert. He frowned at the fridge like it betrayed him. After looking at the cheeses for some time, he decided to bring them all upstairs. 

“Finally!” Plagg floated toward him as soon as Nino entered the room and closed the door after himself. 

“Sorry.” Nino said because he didn’t want to offend some sort of god. “I had no camembert.” He put the cheeses on his desk. Plagg looked at each one of them thoughtfully and shrugged. 

“Eh, these will do.” As Plagg buried himself in cheese, Nino watched him carefully. 

“So, you are like a genie in the lamp?” Plagg lifted his head to glare at him. 

“Why is everyone so smitten with that guy?! First Adrien, now you. He’s nothing special.” He grumped and turned back to his cheese. Nino didn’t want to annoy the tiny god any more, he backed away from the desk. He avoided the boy in his bed until now, telling himself he had some sort of god in his room to please but he no longer had an excuse. It’s not like he was annoyed with Adrien or was heartbroken because Adrien didn’t tell him. He wasn’t an idiot. He read enough comics and watched enough Marvel and DC movies. He knew the rules. 

He was uncomfortable because he knew something he wasn’t supposed to. And it’s not like he could act like nothing happened. What was Adrien going to think when he realized Nino knew his deepest secret? He sat next to the blond boy and looked down at him thoughtfully. 

“He is fine.” Plagg said between bites. “He was still unbalanced from the akuma attack tonight and he was sleep deprived. And also, hungry, I think. He mis-stepped.”

“Oh.” is all Nino could say in return. He didn’t know what to think about it. Did this happen before? Plagg sounded so nonchalant about it. He cupped the other boy’s face between his hands gently and turned his head toward him. At least, there wasn’t any injury. 

“Adrien.” He whispered softly. The name felt so familar yet so strange at the same time. It was like he was looking at him for the first time but also, like he knew the green-eyed boy his entire life. Adrien didn’t wake up but he turned his head to right, burying his face in Nino’s hand.

“Nino.” He mumbled in his sleep softly, which definitely made Nino blush.

“What are your intentions with my boy?” Plagg asked with his classic nonchalant tone.

“What?!” Nino withdrew his hands like Adrien’s skin burned him. His eyes grew bigger as he looked at the kwami. He was lucky that Adrien was still sleeping. 

“Just kidding.” Plagg showed a piece of emmental into his mouth. “As long as you give me cheese, I don’t care what you two do.”

“We aren’t— It’s not like—” Nino almost sounded like Marinette when she was nervous. 

“Really?” Plagg said amusedly. “Because my boy talks about you all the time.”

“He does?”

“Sure.” Plagg answered. “He has this really embarrassing little crush on you.”

“WHAT?” This was the second time he came close to wakening up his parents that night. He had to be more careful. But little kwami was making it really hard for him. 

“Yep. And it’s really annoying, you know? It’s always like ‘Nino did this, Nino said that’. And it’s clear that you are crazy about him. But this kitten is more oblivious than a rock. It’s driving me crazy. So, if you are going to kiss him, just do it already. For my sake. You don’t know what a sap he is.”

Nino was speechless. He looked down at his friend again. Being best friends with Adrien was easy. He was a nice guy, he was sweet and caring. Him being rich or a model didn’t affect their friendship because Adrien wasn’t an arrogant asshole like some people would think (especially after meeting his father). But thinking him in a more romantic way was... Different. Because Adrien was pretty. Like, really pretty. And he was crazy rich, he was also a model. Above all, he had a great personality. And apparently, he was also a superhero. Like, talk about setting the bar high. He was selfless, risking his own life every day to save others. He watched Chat Noir fight before. It was crazy.

So, yeah, it was easy to be friends with him. But as a lover, he felt out of his league. Funnily, that’s what Adrien thought about him as well. Plagg listened Adrien talk about Nino for so many nights and every time Plagg told him to shut up and go ask him out, Adrien looked at him like he lost his mind. Because someone like Nino wouldn’t think Adrien as a potential boyfriend, right? Nino was pretty, like, really pretty. And he was so outgoing and fun and sweet. Adrien can be fun and outgoing as Chat but if he ever pursued a relationship with Nino, it would be as Adrien. And Adrien Agreste was his daddy’s perfect yet boring golden boy. He was a mannequin to be dressed. And sometimes he felt like he had as much personality as one.

Nino sighed and pulled his blanket up to cover Adrien better. He made sure his balcony door was closed this time. Then he stood in the middle of his door and looked around. Now what? Normally he would go to sleep but...

Eh, fuck it.

Nino walked toward his bed. Adrien was curled up like a cat already, leaving enough space for him. Nino didn’t give himself a second to reconsider his decision and laid down next to his friend. Adrien being the real-life cat he is, turned toward him and snuggled closer with a happy sigh. This was enough to bring a smile to Nino’s face.

He was being silly. It was just Adrien. His best friend. His crush. Both in and out of the suit. So, what if he’s a model or a superhero? What really mattered was that, he was  _Adrien_. Sweet, caring, loving Adrien who laughed at Nino’s silly jokes, made terrible puns, attended Nino’s every competition to support him despite his father, was secretly a science nerd and, sometimes smiled so brightly that he outshined sun in Nino’s eyes. 

He wrapped his arms around the other boy and pulled him closer as they both fell asleep with a kwami curled up against the blond's neck. 

**BONUS:**

Nino groaned and buried his head into the pillow to block the background noises. It was still too early. 

“Adrien,” a familiar voice whined, “I had to eat emmental. Adrien, can you imagine? Not even Brie!” Nino heard Adrien sighing.

“I swear, Plagg, with all this whining, sometimes I feel like a single suburban mom of three kids.”

Nino giggled as he buried his head into his pillow deeper. 

They were going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm lanthimo on tumblr


End file.
